Cigarettes can kill you
by Fitz1
Summary: Short fic about Jess, this is my first fic.


SPOILERS - Bracebridge Dinner...  
SUMMARY - Short Fic about Jess  
RATING - PG-13  
CONTENT - one curse word. (I am not sure how to rate it, this is my first fan fic)  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER -None  
DISCLAIMER - Don't own them, the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino owns them.

Note- I don't know if I did the above right. I have never written a fan fiction before.

Cigarettes will kill you

  
A loud buzz came from above. Jess moved his head and looked around. He had dosed off while reading Dante's Divine Comedy during English class. English used to be an interesting subject till his arrival at Stars Hollow where their English classes were at the fifth grade level. 

  
Walking outside he leaned against a tree and removed a pack of cigarettes. He patted the bottom twice and then lit one up. He had watched his mother do that everyday as they walked home from school. Jess could never really blame his mother for sending him to Luke's, it wasn't like he made it easy for her. The one thing that he and Luke shared in common was the love for difficult women. Jess loved his mother to pieces. No matter what boyfriend she was with, or what job she had he adored her. Just like Luke adored Loralei.   
  
Excuse me, young man.   
A voice came from behind him. Oh shit, thought Jess, not again. He turned around slowly, eyeing up the vice principle he had become so aquatinted with these past few months.

  
Please Jess, come with me. This is the sixth time this month I have caught you smoking in school. You'll have to be taken home. , said the slightly balding vice principle.  
Jess shrugged and followed the tiny man into the office. Luke would just love this.

  
Sooner than latter, as Jess had wished against, Luke arrived. His face had a hard set in stone look. He is pissed, Jess thought, slouching down into the chair that he sat in.  
Mr. Danes, this is the sixth time I have had to remind Jess of this school's cigarette policy. Not to mention that he is a minor and should not have access to them anyway. You will have to take him home. I am suspending him for two days., the vice principle looked happy with himself. It was his job to make students miserable.  
Luke nodded not really knowing what to do. He asked Jess to leave the room for a moment. 

  
Jess found a comfortable chair in the main office of the school, and began reading again. It was took about twenty minutes before Luke emerged from the vice principle's office.

  
Come on, you. We are going to get your work from your teachers. I want to talk to everyone of them to see how you have been doing... and so Luke began his lecture of being responsible and how cigarettes will be the death of you. Jess walked beside him. His expression never changing. That was another thing he learned from his mother, how to keep your expression still. It was his most talented skill. No one would be able to see how he really felt. It worked wonders on Luke. When Luke had tried to tell Jess how his mother thought he should stay with him for the holiday instead of coming home, Jess' expression had remained the same. And Luke felt like he had accomplished a parenting milestone.

  
All his teachers said the same thing that he didn't go to class and if he actually came he read a book. His english teacher was particularly offended. She would try to tip him up by asking him questions on the book the class would be reading and when he answered them correctly she throw him out for being a disruption to the class. Jess couldn't help it. 

  
When he was younger the library was his baby-sitter. His mother worked crazy hours. In the morning she would drop him off at the main library, and at night pick him up. He would usually drag home a bundle of books, which he had not yet read. Jess's best friend became the librarian, Mrs. Fletcher. She was an old lady with no children or grandchildren. During the day he would help her shelve books because she could not reach the higher shelves. For lunch they would have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and milk. Mrs. Fletcher taught him the love of reading and literature. When he was eleven year old she bought him his first book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin.   
They would share stories that Jess wrote, more often than not Mrs. Fletcher would correct his spelling errors. The stories were humorous and Jess even won a few awards in local contests.

  
Jess's heart was broken when his mother relocated to another city because of her latest boyfriend. His last day at the library he hugged Mrs. Fletcher and told her how much she meant to him. Mrs. Fletcher wiped tears from her eye and handed him a package wrapped in red paper. She told him not to open him till he got to his new home. When Jess opened the present at his new apartment, it was a new edition Webster's Dictionary. In the cover read:  
To Jess, the son I never had. You have the writing blood in you. Please use it well.   
Love,  
Mrs. Fletcher.

  
When Luke was at last satisfied with Jess's teachers they began their walk home. Jess knew he would be hearing about this day for a long time. When they returned to the dinner he saw Rory sipping coffee and Loralei giving Luke a look as if asking what was going on. Soon it would be all over town, just like in a story book. 


End file.
